Ayden
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: So if you read "Not All is Fair in Love and War" this is an off shoot/continuation of that story only it focuses on Jim and Ariel's son Ayden.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Ayden

Chapter 1

After the war when things began to calm down, Ayden received an invitation to visit his comrades back in Valdeez. Hailey had already been married to Ishmael for a month so it was just Ayden at home. Granted he had his battalion but he just needed a change in scenery. He went with Bade and Arianna or simply Ari for short. Granted all of them were very good friends considering Ari and Ayden were cousins but Bade especially was one of Ayden's best friends. But since Ari and Bade were now engaged Ayden couldn't help but feel a little left out or perhaps like the third wheel of the group. And that's not to say he never tried to have a girlfriend, because he had but every girl he ever liked either didn't like him or would get jealous of the time he would spend with his battalion, which as a commanding officer was a necessary evil. But right now all he cared about was getting to Valdeez and taking a much needed, much overdue vacation.

After arriving in Valdeez Ayden met up with his friends Hunter, Kyle and Cory. They went to a lounge area that overlooked a busy hallway. Occasionally in moments of silence the group would people watch. Ayden couldn't help but notice the girls of this kingdom were very beautiful. He was trying his best not to be obvious about it however. And he began to notice a pattern; most of these girls were always in groups of at least 2 or three. Except one- She had jet black hair, porcelain skin, a green tail with a green top to match but her hair kept her face mostly covered. She had long bangs so it was difficult to even see her eyes. She was swimming a little faster than everyone else like she had somewhere where she needed to be. He made a mental note of her but didn't see the need to say anything.

"When's dinner?" Bade asked out of the blue which garnered a few chuckles from the others. Bade was always hungry it seemed.

"In less than an hour." Hunter said.

"Well I suppose we better get ready then." Ari said, rather disappointed, she was the only girl in the group which she couldn't be happier with but being a girl meant she had to at least put forth some effort into looking decent. She got up and went to her room to get a scrub (the equivalent to a shower), it was a long journey and she wouldn't always admit it but every girl loves to be clean and smell great even if she equally loved to play in the sand, slime and mud. She was just grateful the room had its own private scrub that she didn't have to share with the world. However with the boys it was a different matter, it was like a sectioned off communal bath house kind of thing but the way it was sectioned off made it feel much more private. Like each person had his own stall of sorts. After a few minutes the boys decided it wasn't a bad idea to get cleaned up either.

Ayden didn't really feel like talking to everyone so he went to the far end where it was much more secluded and much less frequently used. Half way thru his scrub he heard the stall next to him being turned on and some grumbling, now with these very large and very long seaweed grew between them thus becoming like a wall separating each one. So while he couldn't see who was next to him it didn't take him long to figure out it was a girl. A girl? In the guys scrub? Wait, what? He froze and listened carefully. She was grumbling softly about the visitors from Atlantica and wishing she would have at least gotten a chance to meet Mirage before she died. She would have liked to talk to the young fearless warrior and how she wished in this kingdom they allowed girls to be soldiers. Then she grumbled some more about generals or whatever, that were so narrow minded. Oh how she wanted to just run away sometimes, granted she didn't know where she would go but just to get away from it all. Between her overprotective brother and her nosy friends she couldn't get away with anything. One of these days she was going to tell them all off. Poseidon be damned. Then she had to admit that now her brother was dating someone perhaps she might be able to slip out now and then, but she didn't like Andrea. She didn't like how she seemed to be cute and perfect all the time and always seemed to say the right thing. That irritated her to no end, no one was perfect and she hated everyone who tried to pretend they were.

"Well at least the group that's here doesn't look too bad, I mean there's that Brandon, Bade, Bert whatever his name is guy, then his girlfriend, not even going to try to remember her name and then that other one, the redhead, he's cute but probably here for all the wrong reasons. Why is it all these guys come here looking for girls? Aren't there enough in their own kingdoms? Well I'm happy to say I won't be one of them."

With that she was trying to scrub the ends of her tail and lost her balance and fell thru the seaweed wall and half landed in Ayden's stall. Ayden froze and just stared at the girl lying on the floor, she looked up and her eyes got a big as whales and they both freaked out a little bit.

"Ah!" They both yelped as she tried to squirm back into her area. Arms and tail flailing like she was a beached dolphin or something, thank goodness she had started to get dressed again but still only wore a small set of shells, just enough to cover what really needed to be covered up. Ayden after getting over the initial shock tried to help her up but she only pushed him away in such a way that slammed him into a wall.

"Get away from me you creep!" She managed to say.

"Me? You're the one in the guys' scrub." He tried to counter.

"Look I didn't think anyone would be in here this far down! The girls' scrub has a waiting line and there is usually no one down on this end so I usually have it to myself and no one would know…crap!" She said as she realized her secret was out, she quickly threw her top on and busted thru that seaweed wall again and cornered him and in the most vicious, threatening voice she could muster she threatened him.

"Let me make something perfectly clear- you will not mention our little run in to another living soul, you never saw me and I never saw you because I swear to Poseidon I will haunt you for the rest of your life. I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care but if you like the feeling of breathing you will be as silent as the grave, do I make myself clear?" Ayden just stared into the prettiest and brightest and most intense emerald green eyes he had ever seen and nodded. She looked down at his arm bands and did a mental palm slap to the head. She grimaced as her face softened and then gave him a good look over.

"You're one of the visitors from Atlantica aren't you?" All of sudden she looked like she was going to throw up let alone be sick to her stomach. Ayden still couldn't form words because he found he was still awe struck but nodded yes.

"Damn." She said under her breath and backed away a little as she ran her hand thru her hair, as she did so Ayden could see a scar above her right temple. It looked oddly like a shark tooth.

"So will you at least promise me you won't say anything? Please?" She asked a look of sadness and guilt across her features.

"Your secret is safe with me." He finally said once he got over himself.

"Thank you….." She gestured toward him

"Ayden…and you are?" Ayden answered her unasked question.

"Shay Mia- you can call me either or but most just call me Shay."

"Nice to meet you then." Ayden held out his hand for her to shake, even though it was incredibly unorthodox since it was customary to bow. She narrowed her vision at his outstretched hand and then looked at him trying to discern if he was at all trustworthy. She slowly shook his hand, it was firm yet not over the top or painful, and it wasn't weak either. A good sign of character by her estimate. Then a look of realization that she was still in a small enclosed space with a stranger seemed to arrest her attention. She blushed a deep pink and quickly said.

"I have to get out of here." And quickly got out of there without anyone seeing her.

She went back to her room and collapsed at her desk/vanity and her heart was beating out of her chest. She had never been so embarrassed; she promised herself she would never use the guy's scrubs again. Then her brother knocked on her door which caused her to jolt up into a sitting position. He poked his head in and looked curiously at her.

"Did you have another panic attack?" He asked, very concerned.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, wincing at the implications of her answer, great, now she got to endure 10 minutes of fret from her brother, he really didn't have to worry so much but like all good big brothers he did.

"Are you ok?" Came another voice from her door way. It was Cory.

"Yeah, Shay just had another panic attack." Hunter answered over his shoulder he was sitting on his tail in front of his sister, holding her slightly shaking hands.

"I'm sorry Shay hope you feel better." Cory soothed.

"Thanks Cory, me too." She replied in a low soft voice and looked down at her lap. She took a deep breath told them that she had to finish getting ready for dinner. They accepted and left her alone, she decided to tightly braid her hair so that it was one big braid, damn her super thick hair, her braid was just as big if not bigger than her arm. She draped it over one shoulder. But left her bangs hang since she was rather protective of that scar, she side swept them so they covered it completely. She put on a red top and went to the dinner table and took her seat. The seats next to her were empty and were assigned to the visitors from Atlantica. Her stomach dropped as she read the name on the card right next to her- Ayden Hawkins. She didn't have time to switch them before he came into dinner but carefully approached and his eyes went wide as he saw his seat was next to hers. She looked up at him and gestured to the seat for him to sit down in. She wouldn't fight this but neither of them were really comfortable. Her brother sat across from her and looked at her again as he read her expressions then looked at Ayden suspiciously. Shay looked up and saw her brother looking at Ayden the way he was and slapped her fin on his tail to get his attention and gave him a look like 'drop it or so help me I will hurt you myself' kind of look. He put his hands up slightly in defeat but still looked at his sister, expecting an explanation.

"Later." She grumbled. He nodded in agreement then went back to looking like nothing happened. Next to him was Cory who was also sitting directly across from Ayden saw the whole thing and had to fight the curiosity from eating him alive.

"So you're the son of Jim Hawkins the Admiral right?" She asked Ayden, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yup." Was his simple one word answer with a nod.

"Didn't your sister just get married?" She asked, trying to have a polite conversation to cover how awkward she felt.

"Yeah, about a month ago."

"Oh, didn't she move really far away or something?"

"Nosy much?" Her brother poked at her.

"I'm just trying to be nice- get off my back." She shot back with a look of determination.

"Ok, jeez, what side of the shell did you wake up on today?" He looked at her like she was crazy and she just stuck out her tongue real fast. Her brother chuckled and rolled his eyes as he ate his salad.

"Whatever." He said under his breath. She rolled her eyes in return and turned back to Ayden.

"Sorry, anyway, you were saying?"

"Yeah she lives in Tezrah now."

"Oh, well that must be nice to go and visit then." She said with a soft smile, she was regretting being such a brat earlier. He must think she was crazy if not completely out of her mind. One minute she's threatening him with death the next she's asking the equivalent to 'how's the family.' Maybe there was something really wrong with her.

"Yeah, I think it will be." He replied, allowing a small smile to grace his own features.

'Ok, maybe he's not so bad.' She thought to herself. And a smirk came to the corner of her mouth as she continued to eat her salad, occasionally she would glance his way out of the corner of her eye and she would catch him doing the same. Which caused her to blush a light pink but she would fan herself pretending she was just a little warm so as to keep her brother and Cory from suspecting anything. Eventually a good exciting conversation started and soon they were telling war stories, Shay listened attentively since her brother went but she was forced to stay at home and up until now didn't say a whole lot about it. But now the floodgates were open and her voracious appetite for more information about the war, her ears perked up whenever the name 'Mirage' was mentioned. Ayden upon seeing Shay's curiosity was kind enough to indulge her. She reveled in the detail he was able to give her. She even caught herself smiling from time to time. Then came the story about how 'Mirage' went shark hunting. And Shay's shoulders dropped slightly and her eyes got a little wider, with a twinge of fear. But Ayden was too caught up in the story to notice, soon she wasn't even looking at him, she just sat back in her chair with her head down, waiting for the story to be over but it was too much for her and soon she found she really was having a panic attack, she didn't want to make a scene so she held her breath while her chest convulsed slightly, dying for air, her face went purple before he brother looked at her and jumped out of his seat and grabbed his sister and they fled the scene while Ayden was mid-sentence and completely surprised at their actions. He looked to where they had went but they were gone. He looked back at Cory with confusion.

"Did I say something wrong? Is she ok?" Cory took a deep breath and leaned across the table causing Ayden to do the same.

"I know you can't see it but Shay has a scar, just above her right temple, it's in the shape of a shark tooth because one tried to swallow her whole and she struggled so hard she ripped her head on it's teeth. Anything to do with sharks is a bad idea. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but at first it seemed like she could handle it but apparently not."

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"So now you just saw her have a panic attack, my advice, don't say anything to her, she's very private about it and very protective of that because she doesn't want anyone to think any less of her, especially the panic attacks, they can be really bad sometimes."

"Oh man." Ayden lamented doing a face palm. Great, he had offended her, not his plan in the least.

"It's ok, you didn't know just try not to mention sharks again ok? Or jelly fish for that matter."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know, but just trust me on this."

"Ok, I'm so sorry. I feel like such a jerk though. Maybe if I had seen she was getting uncomfortable I would have stopped…"

"Ayden don't worry about it, she'll be ok. Just keep it mind ok?"

"If you say so." Ayden said while inside he was still kicking himself for not noticing her. From now on, he would, he promised himself he would.

Meanwhile it took a good slap on the back to get Shay to breathe again.

"Thanks" She said between deep slightly labored breaths.

"The sharks?" He asked carefully. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he took his sister in his arms, she was so embarrassed she wanted to die. She hated the fact that she had these, she hated the fact she showed weakness like this. Oh what would Ayden think of her now? She shook her head at the thoughts and just sobbed a bit into her brother's shoulder. She hated being like this, like she had no control over herself. It drove her mad.

"You want some lasagna?" He asked after she had quieted, he felt her nod her head yes so they went to a nice private restaurant that specialized in pasta. Finally her appetite caught up with her and she downed her plate and nearly ate a third of her brothers. He just watched as she transformed back to her usual self again and after waiting for her to slow down eating he got brave and asked the question he's been dying to ask all night.

"So what's up with you and Ayden?" Shay's eyes went a little wide and she swallowed hard.

"Nothing…" She tried to lie but to no use.

"You know better than to lie to me Shay, come on, spit it out."

"I almost fell on him that's all. I tripped and fell backwards and he didn't even try to catch me. I suppose he feels bad about that." She said, it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either, something her brother would accept.

"Well not all guys are ready to catch every girl that falls in their way Shay."

"I know, I just expect them to I guess. I was just a little disappointed"

"Did you try to fall?"

"No! It was a complete accident but no girl likes to fall back on the cold floor getting the water kicked out of her."

"True, ok well I will keep an eye out for you then."

"No, don't worry about it, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway, it was my fault for being clumsy."

"So you are mad at him for not catching you but you are mad at yourself for falling in the first place?"

"Yeah…" She said like it was perfectly obvious.

"Whatever. Well I'm done, are you?"

"Just a few more bites, I love this stuff."

"I know."

"Thanks for taking me here and not making me go back in there."

"Guys forget things easily, don't worry about it."

"But Ayden seemed to have a good memory I probably look like the biggest dork fish to him right now."

"Shay? Since when do you care about what everyone thinks about you? Let alone some guy you just met? So he's the son of Admiral Hawkins, big whoop. You've met more impressive guys than that."

"I know."

"Do you like him or something?" Shay shrugged her shoulders. And gave her 'I don't care' face on while deep down she really was starting to like him a little bit.

"Well I've known him for a while now and he's a great guy, although I think you could do better since he is a little rebellious, I mean his hair alone, come on." Her brother said not really paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Actually I really like his hair, does he get it from his dad?"

"No that super red hair came from his mom."

"Ariel? Is that her name?"

"I think so."

"Huh, well good to know I guess." She shrugged taking the last forkful from her plate and stuffing her mouth, chewing contently.

"You ready now princess?" He asked, almost mockingly. She mock glared at him and swallowed.

"Only if you are prince charming, speaking of which where was Andrea tonight?"

"She was out with some girlfriends."

"Oh, Tally and what's her name.."

"Yeah Tally and Kelly."

"That's right, those two get on my nerves."

"You're not alone there."

"Have you ever said something?"

"Nope, they are her friends, not mine, I can't tell her to stop hanging out with them or anything."

"That's a shame…" She said almost sarcastically but really meaning it.

"How are you two getting along anyway?" She asked rather sheepishly.

"Well when you start dating, you will learn every couple has their ups and downs."

"It's a bit down isn't it?" She asked, wincing a little. He nodded then shrugged it off.

"It will work itself out, it always does."

Upon arriving back at the palace where they lived they saw Ayden sitting at the entrance like he was waiting for them.

"Crap." She grumbled.

"You don't have to say a word, I got it."

"No, let me be a big girl and handle it myself."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do anything."

"I know, I want to though."

"If you insist Mia." She looked up and tried her best to give him a reassuring smile, he only called her Mia when he was in big brother protector mode or was being especially kind or worried and wanted her undivided attention. Otherwise he just called her Shay like everyone else. It was a way of communicating that most never caught onto. She left his side and went over to Ayden her head slightly lowered as she watched her brother slowly go in.

"Are you ok? Did I offend you or did I say something wrong?" Ayden asked, his eyes pleading, she looked up into his deeper green eyes, slightly even hazel in certain light she assumed.

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"I am so sorry if I..." He was cut off by her putting up her hand to stop him from saying anything else.

"I said it's ok, there's nothing else to really say. Oh and by the way, my brother is really good at telling when people are telling the truth vs. lies so when he questioned me if I had met you before, all I said was I fell backwards and you failed to catch me, I tripped and fell, I'm slightly clumsy anyway. That's all that happened. Right?" Her gaze becoming a little more intense.

"That's how I remember it." He said, going along with her. Her face softened considerably as she looked at him a moment longer. He really was more handsome up close. He had this wicked jaw line that made her wonder what it would feel like if nuzzled against her, oh crap, there goes her cheeks again.

"I got to go to bed." She abruptly said and tried to swim off.

"I really am sorry." He called after her, she froze and turned around. She swam back a little ways and responded.

"And you really are forgiven, it's ok, you didn't know. But I'm sure someone filled you in by now, Cory probably." Ayden nodded in agreement.

"Great, well now you probably know everything about me then, and I am left to know little to nothing about you. Fantastic" She said rather sarcastically and turned again to go to her room.

"I could fix that." He called after her again. But she didn't act like she heard but if he had been able to see her face he would have known he was heard loud and clear. The smile on her face was unmistakable. She would have to take him up on his offer, tomorrow if she could manage. She stopped by her brothers room.

"Hey." She said as she came in after being let in.

"So?" Her brother asked leaning against the shut door.

"So we have an understanding, whatever plans you have with him, include me on them please."

"Why?"

"Because maybe I might want to get to know this friend of yours but I'm not about to do it on my own in private or anything, I can't give him that impression. But he does intrigue me to a degree, that's all."

"You like him." He teased.

"And what if I did? You said yourself he was good guy. Surely you wouldn't have a problem with it." With that she called him on what he had said.

"And I also said you could probably do better, Shay- he's not exactly the boyfriend type, he's a commanding officer which means he gets to devote a large portion of his time to his troop, not a lot of girls would put up with that. And he's on the rebellious side which worries me to an extent. Some of the rumors about him are not the nicest. Really, you could do better."

"How about you let me use my own judgment." She challenged.

"If he hurts you he's dead, I hope you understand that."

"Well we are still fathoms upon fathoms from anything like that happening so calm yourself. Goodnight Hunter, thanks for everything." She said as she hugged her brother before going to bed only one room over. After saying goodnight to her parents she laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling, her head spinning. She wasn't going to deny that she thought he was cute, handsome even. She wasn't going to deny that she found him interesting and wanted to get to know him better. But she was scared of his knowledge, she was still unsure if she could trust him, granted he said all the right answers but did he mean them? Was he going to stick to them? She finally fell asleep only to be jolted awake again, she could feel it was early morning, well before sunrise. But she was restless. She got up and got dressed and peeked into her brothers room to find him still passed out. She snuck into the kitchen to find it was oddly vacant, she raided a food storage area and went back to her room with her 'looted treasure' and after eating everything she was still restless. She picked up her guitar and headed for her balcony which was facing a small courtyard, she looked around and made sure all of the windows were closed. Then she sat down and searched for a song to sing. A rather mushy song came to mind but she couldn't resist. She began to pluck the cords slowly finding a rhythm, she took a breath and played a stanza or two before she began to sing.

"_The whispers in the morning  
>Of lovers sleeping tight<br>Are rolling by like thunder now  
>As I look in your eyes<em>

_I hold on to your body  
>And feel each move you make<br>Your voice is warm and tender  
>A love that I could not forsake<em>

_'Cause I'm your lady  
>And you are my man<br>Whenever you reach for me  
>I'll do all that I can<em>

_Thust is how I'm feeling  
>Lying in your arms<br>when the world sends to much to take  
>That all ends when I am with you<br>Even though there may be times  
>It seems I'm farther away<br>Never wonder where I am  
>'Cause I am always by your side<em>

_'Cause I am your lady  
>And you are my man<br>Whenever you reach for me  
>I'll do all that I can<br>We're heading for something  
>Somewhere I've never been<br>Sometimes I am frightened  
>But I'm ready to learn<br>Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating  
>Made it clear suddenly<br>the feeling that I can't go on  
>Is a light years away<em>

_'Cause I am your lady  
>And you are my man<br>Whenever you reach for me  
>I'll do all that I can<br>We're heading for something  
>Somewhere I've never been<br>Sometimes I am frightened  
>But I'm ready to learn<br>Of the power of love_

_the power of love_

_sometimes i am frightened by im ready to learn  
>the power of love<em>

She felt a little better when she took a breath and looked up and saw how across the courtyard there was a windowed balcony door wide open but she couldn't tell who was in the room since it was still dark. Then she looked around again and saw Cory's window was open as well.

"Crap. Well I'm going to have to explain how that wasn't for him." She grumbled. She knew Cory liked her, but she really did not like him back. He just wasn't her type all around and he got on her nerves more than anything, he just wasn't what she wanted. Granted she didn't always know what she wanted but she knew she didn't want him. First off because he could never keep a secret at least from her brother. He was just way too obvious in the 'little things' he did for her. She had tried to talk about it with him but would deny it or not say anything at all. But she was actually slightly afraid of him. He didn't have the best temper. Granted he never exposed it to her but she knew it was there. Too many broken pieces of furniture that can't be explained away by faulty manufacturing. She didn't trust him with anything. She noticed the sun was beginning to rise. She took a heavy sigh and looked around the courtyard again, it was beginning to bloom. It caused a small smile to grace her mouth. She leaned back and stretched a bit before going back in to her room to get ready for breakfast. She came downstairs before everyone else and noticed that Ayden had been moved to another table entirely.

"Aw." She groaned in disappointment. She was really looking forward to eating with him again, to try and at least save some face.

"What?" Cory asked from behind her.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she plopped down in her seat, waiting for the others.

"I don't buy it." He said as he took her brothers seat across from her.

"Well I wanted to try and have a redo of last night with those visitors from Atlantica, of course without the sharks and panic attacks. But I guess someone else had something in mind." She lamented.

"Well if that is what you want than that is what you shall have." He said as he stood up.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking completely surprised.

"Oh come on, if we move some of these name cards around no one will be the wiser, so do you want Bade or Ari next to you?" He asked, filled with glee in the hopes this would make her happier.

"Neither, if I could have Ayden next to me again that would be nice, he seems like he has a few stories to tell that I wouldn't mind hearing."

"As long as they don't have sharks."

"Exactly. Thanks Cory, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." She purposefully made that remark to try and set the tone that if he had heard her singing this morning it wasn't for him. He had a bit of a deflated smile but did as he was asked and moved Ayden's card next to her. She seemed to perk up a bit after that and waited expectantly for everyone else to arrive.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait for long. Ayden came strolling in. He looked like had a really good nights sleep and was pleasantly surprised to see he was seated again next to Shay.

"Good morning Shay, good morning Cory." He greeted, he received his usual response and sat down. Then Hunter came in and had a complete look of confusion on his face. He called Cory over before he got to the table and asked why Ayden was sitting next to Shay again, Cory told him that that is what she wanted so he gave it to her.

"Pray she doesn't have another panic attack, her heart is already weak, she can't take much more." He warned his friend as they sat down, giving each other the usual 'good morning, how did you sleep' routine. After breakfast they sat around for a bit deciding what to do with their day. Shay would try and steal as many glances as she could, it was as if she found a new favorite food she couldn't get enough of. And it's not like the feeling wasn't mutual. Ayden was still intrigued by the raven haired beauty. Over the course of the afternoon he realized she had a sharp wit and an even sharper sense of humor. She was really smart and gave him a run for his money when it came to war and strategy, granted she had never seen a battle field but she had read every book on the subject. It was such a shame Valdeez had a no girl policy, they were really missing out. He found that thru the course of the afternoon and evening she seemed to always be within arms reach of him. Not directly at his side but always near, always listening, always watching. Occasionally he would catch something in her eyes that glinted toward satisfaction almost. He couldn't always place it but that's not to say he didn't like it, he loved it when she looked his way. Oh those eyes were going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Well not the death of him per-say but if he could happen to work things out they just might be the end to his singleness. God she was beautiful, just perfectly proportionate while still having slightly accentuated features like her eyes, were large and her nose was a little on the small side but slightly turned up to give her profile a sense of nobility. Her lips were rather large and pouty but oh when she smiled. It was so bright he thought he might go blind but would never complain. And those curves she possessed were driving him insane it was as if Poseidon himself sat down and made the perfect girl for him. He 'accidentally' brushed his arm against hers and secretly relished the softness of her skin. She rather enjoyed the feeling of a really muscular arm rub against hers. And his abs were doing wonders for her imagination. She wondered how soft or hard they would be and what they would feel like flush against her own abdomen. Oh crap, there goes her cheeks again. Cory stands next to her and whispers.

"What'cha thinkin about?" like he would ever get to hear this secret.

"Not you." Was her only response with a smirk as she swam away and towards Ayden again. She left Cory standing there, jaw hanging slightly and feeling extremely jealous. But he reminded himself that it might just be a passing fling and Ayden would be gone in a few weeks and then he would be the center of her thoughts again, or at least that is what he thought she was thinking about all the time. Then he saw it, a look of 'I like you' on both of their faces.

'Crap, I'm doomed.' he thought.

When they went back to the palace, they sat on a large veranda plenty of seating everywhere but some how Shay and Ayden found themselves sitting right next to each other in a love seat. Their conversation mostly with each other, large smiles covering their features. Yup smitten was about to bite.


	2. Play With Me

Ayden

Ch. 2

As Ayden and Shay sat on the veranda they felt as if they were the only two in the world. They both were cultivating a thirst for information for the other person. So they talked about everything they could think of, noting similarities and differences but making peace with both. Then Ayden got really brave and tried to figure out a way to ask her about her singing earlier that morning. Because it was his balcony doors that were wide open, he was standing just inside them, being mesmerized by her but was afraid of letting her see him, considering her actions yesterday.

"So do you play any instruments?"

"Guitar"

"Cool, me too."

"Really? So are you in a band?"

"Nope. You?"

"No" They both laughed for a bit before Ayden took a deep breath and ventured further.

"So...how often do you play?" He asked.

"Not as often as I would like." Shay lamented.

"Were you by any chance playing this morning? A little before sunrise?" Ayden held his breath; would she be mad that he called her out on it? Would she be flattered that he noticed? They were far enough away from others and he asked quietly enough so as not to draw attention but he still didn't know what to expect.

Shay put her head down and blushed a deep red. 'Crap, that was his room, crap I woke him up. And I don't sound that good in the morning. Crap, crap, crap!' Ran thru Shay's mind.

"Yeah…sorry. I really didn't mean to wake you up though. I..I'm sorry." She tried to apologize, she didn't even look up, she just kept her gaze in her lap and prayed that her hair hung in her face enough to hide her deep blush that was currently setting her cheeks ablaze.

"No, don't apologize, it was…really… beautiful…" 'Wow, can't even form a sentence when trying to give her a compliment…smooth Ayden, smooth. You just made both of us feel awkward and uncomfortable…good job.'

"Beautiful?" Her question brought him back to the moment.

"Yeah, I mean your voice is…just really…beautiful. And I've never heard that song done with just an acoustic guitar before. It was a really good way to wake up."

"Oh…most people just tell me I'm squawking…"

"Well they must be tone deaf then."

"Well thanks." Inside she was doing loops; very few people actually liked her singing, let alone told her so.

"You're welcome, so... were you singing to anyone in particular?" Now he was treading on thin ice, he was trying to 'nonchalantly' ask if she had a boyfriend, didn't he remember what she had said the day before? About guys coming here just for girls? But he was here on vacation, he hadn't planned on looking for anyone but he wasn't going to turn down any opportunities.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Really? Cause I thought you and Cory…"

"Oh Poseidon no! Eww, no, never, not even in his dreams." She began to sarcastically gag, showing her disgust for the thought and shuddering which caused Ayden to heartily chuckle.

"Ok, so I take that as a no."

"That's a hell no." She adamantly affirmed.

"All righty then, note to self, never bring up Cory, got it." He lightly teased.

"Well, let me clarify that. I mean he's been a friend of mine for forever but I could never…go there…with him especially, I just don't find him...you know, I just would never like him like that. He has personality flaws that would clash too greatly with mine plus he is as jealous as the oceans are deep. It just would never ever, ever, ever work out."

"I can understand that. So you're not…dating or engaged or betrothed, I don't know how you guys do things over here."

"Well the answer to all three is no, I like to think I'm free, I'm sure my brother would tell you different but I don't…have…anyone." She was feeling so much regret over what she had said the day before, because now that she actually got a chance to know this guy, she felt differently. She really was starting to like him, praying and hoping he liked her back because if he did…and then her cheeks started to blush again and she looked away out of embarrassment. Ayden leaned forward and started to fiddle with his hands.

"Well that surprises me." He said in a low soft voice.

"It does?" She turned to face him, confusion clear on her face.

"Well, yeah." He nodded, a slight blush coming to his own cheeks.

"Well I'm sure you at least probably have strings of girls hanging all over you." Ayden smirked and started shaking his head no.

"Ha, yeah, never gonna happen. Most girls either A- don't know I exist, B- just don't like me."

"Why? You seem like a pretty cool guy to me."

"Yeah but I have no home life to really speak of, I mean I have a troop that I command and that takes a lot of time. Most girls get jealous of that, and I can't blame them."

"I can see your point, and I get what you're saying but I also know that you can have a balance between the two. But you're right; most girls are all or nothing."

"You're probably like that." Ayden commented, just a little hint of disappointment in his tone.

"No, I'm fairly reasonable, well, as long as it doesn't include sharks, but other than that I like to think I'm fairly level headed. Although I have been known to get jealous of other girls but I think every girl is like that to one degree or another."

"Ok, good to know." He was beginning to have hope. He was really starting to like her and if he could just keep this best fin forward thing going maybe he could get the courage up to ask her out before he left. Because didn't she say she wanted to escape? Atlantica didn't have a no girl policy, heck; she could be an adviser in the war room if she wanted. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Right now he just needed to stay with her in the moment.

"So what do you like to do for fun usually?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh I don't know."

"Yes you do, believe it or not you do have a reputation to uphold in this department." She teased; Ayden's eyes went a little wide for a moment. 'What could she mean? What has she heard?'

"I do? And what would that reputation be?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Oh you know, Ayden the fearless warrior- thrill seeker extraordinaire…" She hinted, smiling wide.

"Um, it's been a while…sorry."

"Oh come on! You know! How you ride waves in hurricanes and try to get struck by lightning and going up against soldiers twice your size and still coming out ahead, now I personally have never fought anyone in my life and frankly I really don't want to start because I'm a big catfish and am not afraid to admit it. But my point is your reputation is that you are fearless. So my question is do you live up to it?"

"Well it's been a while since I've done any of those things. So I don't know how to answer that." He said, his face slightly grimaced, and he didn't know if he was disappointing her or not. She narrowed her vision with a small hint of disappointment and leaned closer to him, like she was going to tell him secret, he leaned her way with baited breath.

"So if there was a storm tonight, and you got a chance to get out and be in it, would you ride the waves or not?" She whispered to him, her voice taking on a seductive quality to it, which made him grin like an idiot and his heart fight itself weather to melt or skip a beat.

"Well…I don't know I kind of like hanging out here." 'Wrong answer' was clearly the expression on her face. 'Back peddle! Back peddle!' His brain screamed at him.

"Well what I mean by that is it's usually something you do by yourself, there is only two other merpeople I know of that do it, my sister being one and Bade being the other and he's been busy lately and my sister is obviously gone now so…"

"Oh." Was her only soft reply, still disappointed. What she wanted to get across was if there was a storm tonight would he go and would he take her with him. It's something she had always wanted to try ever since she had ever heard of anyone doing something like it. But like she had said before, she was a bit of a scardy catfish and would never dream of just trying it herself.

"Why?" Ayden asked, curiosity overwhelming him.

"Well, it's just something I would like to try but I've never had the nerve to do it on my own, I usually like to have help the first time I try something new." She admitted, 'and how old am I? Seven? I need someone to 'hold my hand' for everything? I am so lame!' She told herself.

"But if you are no longer into that sort of thing then never mind." She continued.

"Well if you want to try it I will be more than happy to show you how."

"You would? Really?" She seemed to light up at the thought, her eyes got brighter and her smile got bigger.

"Oh yeah, but I don't know if your brother would appreciate it too much." Ayden said with a bit of hesitation. Shay leaned forward again and in a low, deviously fantastic tone reminded her new friend of a beautiful little fact.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Then she winked at him, something he didn't think that just the simple act of her winking at him, would make his brain short circuit while staying one thing and one thing alone, her. Yup he was hooked. Smitten bit and bit hard. Maybe she didn't mean to flirt but good gracious was he done for.

"Well when would you want to go?" He asked, a devious smirk on his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes that Shay found completely irresistible. Damn he was hot, she was getting weak in the tail just having him look at her like that.

"Well it would have to be later, when everyone else is asleep. But I do think there would be a storm tonight, the currents have been out of whack today." She replied.

"That's usually a good sign." He agreed, his wicked grin growing into a full blown mischievous smile which had a mirror like effect on Shay.

Cory just happened to look over at them just at this moment in time and he knew that something was up. He marched right over to them, interrupting their moment.

"So what's going on over here?" He half demanded. Shay was the first to break away and faced Cory with a surprise.

"Oh, did you know Ayden plays guitar?" Shay said rather excitedly.

"No, I didn't know that." Cory said, not completely buying her answer. Shay seeing this reaction had to up the odds and turned back to Ayden.

"Would you mind playing with me? On the guitars I mean."  
>"Now?" Ayden asked, trying to keep up with her train of thought.<p>

"Sure, why not. Because I'm sure you're great, probably better than me." She complemented while beaming with delight. Now that Cory bought, because it was the honest truth.

"If you have an extra guitar..."

"Do I have an extra guitar..." She said sarcastically while laughing and got up to go fetch her favorite ones. But while she was gone Cory sat down in her place.

"And what do you think your doing?" Cory asked.

"Excuse me?"

"With Shay- it's not cool dude. I can tell she likes you but you know you and that other girl, Melissa will get back together, it's cruel to lead her on like that."

"Uh, Melissa got married to Bret like 6 months ago, and Shay is a great girl there is no way I would ever lead her on let alone hurt her. Because if she didn't beat me to a pulp herself than I'm sure Hunter and you would."

"Damn strait, besides she has a thing for me so there is no use in even going there." Cory did his best to try and convince Ayden that Shay liked him and was going to marry her one day.

"Well that's interesting considering she has been denying that vehemently."

"Well you know girls are shy about that kind of thing."  
>"You really don't know her then. Cause I doubt she would be shy about something like that."<p>

"And you do know her? You have been here what? Two days? You are by far the farthest thing from an expert when it comes to her."

"I never said I was but I really don't think she likes you. I think she thinks you're her friend but I doubt she would ever think anything beyond that. She said that you had personality flaws that clash too much with hers."

"Well people can change maybe she can learn to like me."

"Learn to like you? What century are you living in? Girls don't 'learn to like you' they either do or they don't. Look, I like her, trust me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"If I get the chance yes."

"And if she says no?"

"Then I will graciously accept her answer, it's her decision to make, not mine."

"You Atlantians, you just give all the power to the girls don't you?"

"Well aren't you glad we do? Because how else would we have won the war if it wasn't for a girl, aka Mirage."

"Aka your sister."

"And? I'm proud of her, Girls can look at a problem and think about all the possible solutions and outcomes and then choose the best one, guys- will simply go with what we think will be the quickest and fastest, not always the best. You have to give credit where credit is due. So let Shay make up her own mind, she's a big girl Cory, she can do it."

Shay had been hanging back for a few minutes and listened from the part of 'are you going to ask her out' she lit up at every answer Ayden gave to Cory. She did her best to 'just walk in' with the guitars, her two favorites. One was black, slick and screamed rock and roll, that one she had gotten for Ayden. Her guitar was a bit fancier but was absolutely gorges, it had inlaid mother of pearl in the neck and body that set it off perfectly.

"Who can do what now?" She asked as if just coming in on their conversation.

"You- you can do whatever you want." Ayden responded.

"Why yes I can. Cory- get up, you're in my seat." She ordered, not backing down from the look he gave her as he did so. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So where were we..." She said as she handed Ayden her black guitar.

"Wow this looks great, I'm almost afraid to play it." Ayden said as he looked over the instrument carefully.

"Thanks, I've done my best to take care of it, it was a gift after all." She replied with a smile of adoration as he was so gentle with such a valuable instrument.

"Who gave it to you?"

"The late King of Rock who just happened to pass away 2 no- 3 years ago actually."

"No way! How did you know him?"

"He was kind enough to put up with an annoying music student like me 10 years ago."

"Hold up, hold up, you...were HIS music student?"

"Yup, what can I say I'm blessed, he had a 'working' retirement, so what do you want to play?"

"Whatever you want." Ayden said, while he plucked the chords, getting an ear for the notes, it had been months since he had played, he prayed he would know whatever she picked and wouldn't mess up. Shay thought for moment. She nodded her head back and fourth as if trying to decide. She took a deep breath and asked.

"Do you know this one?" She started to play the first dozen notes of "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Thank Poseidon he knew that one, it was relatively easy and he knew he could keep up.

"Yeah I know that one." And found the place in the song where she was at.

"Do you sing?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm not that great." He admitted.

"Oh come on, try for me, we are after all among friends and family, they can't be that cruel."

"You aren't going to squawk are you?" Hunter asked, coming and taking a seat near by the couple so he could take in the performance.

"Shut up Hunter, I can hear you clear in my room when you take showers and pretend you're a backshell boy." She teased.

"Hey! That is not true! You can not hear me from your room." He teased back, the whole group erupting in laughter.

"Whatever." She replied, just shaking her head in dismissal, turning her focus back to Ayden who looked a little nervous.

"Calm down there buddy boy." She said is she playfully 'hit' him in the arm to get him to loosen up. And it worked like a charm. It was physical contact that nearly sent chills down his spine. She counted down and they both started to play- those two guitars sounded so great on their own but put together it was heaven for the listeners.

So the song started off the first two lines being sung my just Shay which sounded so beautiful then Ayden joined in and they sang the rest of the song together, in perfect harmony. Except when they got to the "Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right" line, Shay let Ayden sing that all on his own and tried to hide her blush when he looked strait at her as he sang it. The sheer look on his face made her heart flutter.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive_

And the small group couldn't clap loud enough, even Cory clapped, he had to admit, they did sound pretty good together. And he couldn't deny they looked...happy...dang it, this was a loosing fight. He knew Ayden was 10 times the man he was. He had honor and courage and cared what other people thought to a degree. But he also took risk and that's what worried him the most, he just hoped Ayden knew what he was doing and wouldn't put Shay in any kind of danger, Poseidon help him if he did.

"Woo hoo! Another man!" Bade called out like he was at a concert.

"Do you want to do another?" Ayden asked, Shay smiled and nodded yes.

"Whatever you want." She said.

"Ok, do you know this one? It's a little harder." He played the first few notes to a song that was right up her alley.

"Oh you are a man after my own heart." She teased, well, she sounded like she was teasing but deep down...she actually meant it.

"Ok you get to start this one." She continued.

"Deal." And he began to play "Echo" by Trapt.

_Close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time to waste  
>Asking why?<br>I'll run away with you, by my side  
>I'll run away with you, by my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, yeah  
>Asking why?<em>

_I think about your face  
>And how I fall into your eyes<br>The outline I trace around the one that I call mine  
>Time to count more space<br>Unclear where you drew the line  
>I don't need you solve this case<br>And I don't need to look behind_

_Close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time to waste  
>Asking why?<br>I'll run away with you, By my side  
>I'll run away with you, By my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
>Asking why?<em>

_Do I expect you change, the past I hold inside?  
>With all the words I say<br>Repeating over in my mind  
>Some things you can't erase<br>No matter how hard you try  
>An exit to escape<br>Is all there is left to find_

_Close my eyes  
>Let the whole thing pass me by<br>There is no time to waste  
>Asking why? Asking why?<br>I'll run away with you, by my side  
>I'll run away with you, by my side<br>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind<br>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

_So I,  
>Close my eyes<br>Let the whole thing pass me by  
>There is no time to waste<br>Asking why?  
>I'll run away with you, by my side<br>I'll run away with you, by my side  
>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride<br>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside<em>

Just then they were called into dinner. Ayden rather reluctantly returned the guitar. He really loved playing that thing. It just oozed awesomeness to him.

"Thanks Shay, that was really fun, and see- you don't squawk." He joked.

"Yeah, you drown me out pretty good." She joked back.

"Thanks." He replied in a playful sarcastic tone.  
>"You're welcome. Now I have to put these away before we eat, I really don't want anything to happen to them."<p>

"Could I help you with that?"

"Sure, you just get to enter to twilight zone that is my room..." She warned.

"I'm fearless remember?"

"Oh that's right. Not too bright tho." She teased.

"Hey! That's not fair, just because you are probably smarter than me doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face." He countered, thus complementing her.

"Aww, even when you're teased you're a gentleman. I didn't know they made guys like you anymore."  
>"I'm the last one.." He ventured, baiting the hook so to speak.<p>

"Are you now?" She knew full well what he was getting at, she just wanted to see how hard he would work for it. As they reached her room she turned around quickly in front of her door and her facial expression changed to a much more serious one.

"Ayden you have been warned of my room, do you still want to brave the elements and try to survive."

"Oh it can't be that bad, have you seen a guy's bunk house? Not the cleanest place in the ocean."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She turned around again and slowly opened her door. Her room was actually immaculate, but it was surprisingly empty. There was only a rather large bed at one end, her balcony at the other.

"This is not even close to bad." He said.

"Well I'm glad you think so, now look up." She said pointing toward the ceiling.

"Holy..."  
>"Yeah, I get that a lot."<p>

"How did you...I mean...it looks cool though." On her ceiling was a collage of all her clothes arranged in such a way that it was a mosaic of a sea flower.

"I don't know how or why I just woke up one morning and did it."

"Ok, I can believe that." Then he turned his attention back to Shay as she went to the wall above her bed and moved a panel in the wall to show a wall of guitars behind it.

"Now that's awesome." Ayden said as he swam over and carefully passed the guitar over to her and she very carefully set it back in place. She replaced the panel and turned to look at him again, her blush returning as she realized they were hovering only inches above her bed, in her room, alone.

"What?" He asked, not really realizing the situation.

"We better head down to dinner." She quickly said and tried to bolt toward the door. He caught her arm gently just in the nick of time, realizing why she blushed.

"What?" She asked, her eyes getting wider, her cheeks getting redder, her heart beating faster and harder, her breaths becoming quicker as he got tantalizingly close. She swore she could smell his sweet breath as he spoke ever so softly to her.

"What's the rush?"

"Dinner will be cold by the time we get there and I don't want people to wonder or worry unnecessarily."

"Really..."

"Really, now can we please go?"

"Of course, I just have one question first. Well a statement then a question. I like you. Would you go out with me tonight, wave surfing?"  
>"Well let me answer that with another question and statement, I like you too, a lot. Would you..." Her voice cracking and failing her she tried again, summoning all the courage she could.<p>

"Would you kiss me?" She surprised herself with her boldness. He blinked for a moment then had a look of 'oh yeah, duh.' And immediately answered her question. 'Oh my...GOD! He's kissing me! In my room! Wow, he's really good at this.' Went thru her mind as she relished this moment. 'I can't believe she asked me to kiss her, can she get anymore perfect? She is so amazing.' Was going thru his mind as he expertly staked a claim to his new greatest treasure on earth.

When they broke to breathe they both smiled at each other. And he gestured toward the door.

"After you Mia." She lit up again. He got it! He got the point of her name! Now to break the news to her brother.


	3. First Date

Ayden

Ch. 3

They swam back to the dining room. He pulled her seat out for her like a true gentleman which got everyone's attention real quick. Cory's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked at the two in disbelief. Hunter just looked at Ayden then at Shay.

"Are you serious?" He just blatantly asked.

"Oh yeah." Shay answered.

"Well I can't say I didn't see it coming, Ayden I need to talk with you real quick." Hunter said, in all seriousness, Shay got instantly nervous, she told herself even if Hunter or even her parents didn't approve she was going to date him anyway.

Ayden and Hunter went to another room to 'talk', meanwhile Cory just looked in Shay in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Really? You are going to date HIM?"

"Yeah, I really like him."

"But, B-But you JUST met the guy!"

"I know."

"What's wrong with you? Why do you give him a chance and not me?"

"Because I already know that you and I would never work, we are similar in all the wrong ways and different in the areas where we need to be alike, besides you really don't want to date the little sister of your best friend. It would just be too weird."

"We could make it work."

"Ok let me put it to you this way, I have known you all my life, if nothing has happened yet, nothing ever will besides I just don't like you like that. But like you always tell Hunter, there are more maids in the seas."

"I just can't believe you."

"Well try."

But while that was going on Hunter and Ayden were working things out on their end.

"So...let me get this strait, you just met my little sister two days ago, somehow you have gotten to know her enough to just go out on a limb and ask her out..."  
>"Yes."<p>

"And she said yes..?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't feel you needed to clue me in because...?"

"Because Shay is an adult, capable of making her own decisions."

"But she's my little sister."  
>"Would you feel better if I had asked?"<p>

"Yes actually, because she's still my responsibility."

"Ok, Hunter- I really like your sister, can I take her out?"

"Yes, as long as you promise to never put her in danger or hurt her in anyway shape or form, or else I will make you regret ever being born."

"Understood."

"Good, now it seems we both have girls to get back to."

"Oh Andrea 's joining us?"

"Yeah, it seems she could fit me into her schedule today." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Sorry dude."

"Thanks, at least you don't have to worry about that with Shay, all she really has are her guitars."

"I noticed."

"Oh and one other thing, she has a weak heart, and gets panic attacks easily, if you just tap her back hard enough it will jump start her breathing again, because when she has her attacks she unknowingly holds her breath."

"Oh, ok, well that's something I will watch closely then."

"Thanks." Hunter said as he patted Ayden's shoulder. Both boys smiling at each other, Ayden looked up into the dining room to see Shay let out a sigh of relief.

"Are we cool?" She asked her brother as he sat down next to Andrea who had just joined a moment before. Hunter nodded and Shay smiled gratefully. Dinner flew by and before she knew it, it was 'bed time.'

"See you in few." She said over her shoulder with a wink at Ayden who knew exactly what she meant. He knew full well there would be a good storm tonight, nothing too dangerous, but it would produce some good waves to teach on. He went to his room, keeping his balcony doors wide open, his room was exactly across from hers. And the way her balcony doors were open as well. She was laying on her bed, propped every pillow she had so she was leaning against her head board watching Ayden across the courtyard, doing the same. She was so content just to lay there, watching him while he watched her. Soon it was late enough that everyone had gone to sleep, she got up and ventured out on her balcony. He came out just as she did, he looked around making sure no one else was awake. He held up his hand, counting down 5, 4, 3, 2 and one and they both shot up like rockets toward the surface.

Shay was so excited she couldn't help her giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ayden asked

"I'm just really looking forward to this" She answered.  
>"I hope I don't disappoint then."<br>"I doubt you ever could."

"Well I''m not perfect so it's a good possibility that someday I will."

"Likewise."

They got close to the surface, enough that Shay could feel the waves push and pull underneath the surface.

"You ready?" He asked, looking at how brave she was trying to be, she was nervous and fidgety, her eyes wide and pupils completely dilated, showing that inside she was probably terrified.

"It's now or never right?" She replied, looking at the surface in awe and worry, Ayden just nodded and took her hand.

"Hey, it will be ok, I promise. I'll be right here the whole time. It's supposed to be fun."  
>"I trust you." Shay said, still gawking at the surface. Ayden couldn't help but smile at her. He went on to try and explain how it was done then demonstrated it, then came the moment of truth, for her to do it herself.<p>

Shay was a fast learner and soon was keeping up with Ayden. So Ayden introduced controlled free falling, going to the top of the wave as it crests and leaping from the top of the wave, trying to make it to the bottom before it could crash on itself. This element scared Shay to a degree but with Ayden there, giving encouragement, she soon had the confidence she needed to try.

Now Ayden was one of the best speed swimmers, something passed down from his mother actually. He stayed at the bottom of the wave swimming fast enough backwards to keep up with it so that when Shay jumped, he would catch her. And catch her he did.

"So how did that feel?" He asked once they were safely under the surface of the water again.

"I don't think I have ever had this much adrenaline running thru my system before. Thank you." And she hugged him oh so tight, he could feel her heart beating against his own, he hugged her back, whispering 'you're welcome' in her ear and was content to just hold her until she would pull away. But she just stayed in his arms, she finally got to find out how his abs would feel against her own, and truth be told they felt perfect. Not to mention the rest of his body was just...perfect, it was the only word that would come to her mind. He had a perfect balance of being chiseled while still remaining soft enough that it was extremely comfortable to be held like this. She could have stayed there forever but common sense was telling her it was time to head back. She groaned at herself and her reasonable logic because it meant that she couldn't stay like this forever.

"Are you ok?" Ayden asked, he was confused and worried as to why she would just groan for no apparent reason.

"No, it's really late and I'm getting tired and it's probably a good idea we go back, but I don't want to move." Ayden began to softly chuckle and kissed her head.

"I know." He cooed softly, which only caused her to squeeze him tighter. He returned it but his own common sense told him she was right, they did need to get back.

"Did you at least have fun?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it's something that needs practice."

"I don't know, you seem like a natural to me."  
>"Thanks, it always helps to have the best teacher though." Ayden just softly chuckled as she finally pulled away to look at him.<p>

"Come on, let's head back." Ayden said as she nodded in agreement. As they swam back hand in hand, they took their time, simply enjoying being in the moment. By the time they got back, the storm had subsided and the moon shone so bright it reached their little courtyard and danced in their balconies.

"I have confession to make..." Shay said as she slowed down to a stop just above the castle.

"What?" Ayden asked, a little confused.

"You know that song I sang this morning? And how I told you it was for no one?"

"Yeah."

"I lied. I sang it for you, I don't know how or why, but it was for you. I didn't know you had heard me though." She confessed, 'I knew it!' Ayden told himself, he had had a sneaking suspicion but wasn't sure till now. So he did the only thing he could think of to respond to that. He kissed her, again. Much deeper this time, much more passionate. He was still gentle with her so as not to hurt her but he was much more vigorous about his efforts which were greatly appreciated, she returned his fervor and matched his efforts which only took him deeper, he still had his hand behind her head, holding her close but his other arm was around her waist, holding her so close to him that he could feel her body temperature rise with his own. For claiming she didn't have much experience in the dating/kissing department she sure was great at it. But he had to stop himself before things would go any faster than what they were already going.

"Goodnight Mia." He said after they both had regained their normal breathing pattern.

"Goodnight Ayden." Still giving him a kiss on the cheek and caressing his chest with her soft hands as she did so. Ok, it got bumped up to sweet torture at that point and as far as they were concerned this was a full blown romance. They both went back to their respective rooms, Shay crashed on her bed, throwing pillows around until it was just right and quickly went to sleep. And before she knew it she was in dream land, with him at her side as if he had never left. She woke with a smile on her face, anxious to see him again.


	4. Why Such A Mother?

Ayden

Chapter 4

Unfortunately Shay woke with her mother sitting on her bed, tapping her fin on the floor, her arms crossed and looking at her daughter with disappointment and frustration. Shay was smiling in her sleep but when she opened her eyes and stretched and took one look at her mother, the smile faded and she crashed face first into a pillow, Poseidon knows that the last person she wanted to see was her mother this morning.

"Good morning mom." Shay said, strained and grumbling, not really meaning it.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on? Or should I just expect to always hear about developments in this family from Cory."

Shay just groaned again, out of frustration and the knowledge that Cory was a dead fish swimming.

"You know, I just would like to know that my ONLY daughter is dating one of the most reckless merman in the oceans..." Her mother said bitterly.

"What?" Shay asked, lifting her head from the pillow and staring at her mother like she was completely insane.

"Oh don't you dare give me that look, Cory already told me everything about that little Ayden Hawkins, how he goes out of his way to put himself and everyone with him in danger, and a soldier, really? You are an 11th generation Aristocrat. Haven't your father and I taught you anything?"

"Mom..." Shay interrupted, she was beyond annoyed.

"Ayden Hawkins is a Prince, he's not the crown prince, that's Ayden's first cousin Alexander. However despite him being a 'soldier' which there is absolutely nothing wrong with by the way, he is a commanding officer, soon to be a general, I would say in less than a few years at the rate he is going."

"But even if he is a general, he couldn't afford to give you the standard of living you deserve."

"Mom, you really have no idea who this guy is do you?"

"I already know all I need to, he didn't even have the decency to ask your father and I permission to even date you."

"Mom...you and Dad just got back yesterday and even then you were 'too tired to be bothered'"

"And you met this boy just the day before that, don't you think this is going too fast? Someone like him is only after one thing and one thing only and I will be damned by Poseidon himself if he's going to get it from you, oh dear, he didn't get it yet did he?" Her mother soon had panic and fear on her face.

"No mother, he has not gotten 'anything' from me."

"Well don't even think about trying. It's useless."

"So even tho he is a prince, a commander and a _**millionaire**_he's still not good enough for me."  
>"Nowhat?" Her mother snapped at attention.

"Yeah, figured as much, let me guess Cory left that little detail out didn't he?" Shay said smugly.

"It's not possible." Her mother replied, not wanting to believe her daughter but the shallow money grabbing selfish side of her mother was delighted to hear it.

"Well it's a reality. However you should be happy that his money has nothing to do with my interest in him."

"How rich are we talking sweetheart." Her mothers tone taking an unnatural sweetness to it.

"You know how in the war with DeAndorra, Atlantica produced a new weapon to all it's troops and equipped all kingdoms who were on Atlantica's side? It was pivotal in Atlantica succeeding."

"So what about a silly little weapon?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Ayden helped to invent it, he receives not only royalties from it but also a profit from every sale of one. His last royalty check was over 500k and he get's payments similar to that EVERY MONTH. So I can totally see how he could never give me the 'life style I deserve'" Shay said, in mocking sarcasm. She really didn't like her mother, she could barely stand her father, since he was a figure head in court and spent all of his time there, she never got to see him, all her mother cared about was station in life and money in the bank, if it wasn't for a team of nannies, Hunter and Shay would be doomed.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked, not wanting to believe something too good to be true.

"Ask him, I dare you."

"So how much do you like him dear?" Her mother asked, becoming much more pleasant now coming to love the idea marrying into royalty AND money.

"A lot actually, but like I said I haven't 'given him' anything. But he does really like me back and he is courageous and honorable and extremely kind."

"Well then I give my consent. Here let me get out of your hair so you can join him for breakfast then." Her mother nearly sang as she got up and left her daughter sitting on her bed shaking her head.

"Poseidon- why did you give me such a mother?" She cursed as she fell back into bed and rubbed her eyes, then the thought of 'oh yeah, Ayden- duh' sprung in her head as her eyes shot open and quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Going back to Atlantica with him seemed like a perfect idea right about now. Just get her the hell away from here. Away from her cold, unfeeling father, away from her gold digging mother, her overprotective brother and his creep of a friend who by the way was going to die as soon as she could get her hands on him. She stopped for a moment, adjusting her hair, she was still protective about her scar. She hated the fact that after the attack her mother was so worried that no one would marry her now 'ugly' daughter. Seriously, how much worse could a mother get? It was a wonder she had any self esteem at all. She opened her door and bolted for the dining room, only to find it empty. She had slept in past breakfast. She missed a chance to see him, to be with him and now hated herself for it. She wanted to just start bawling right there in the middle of the empty dining room. She was so distraught, she just sat down in the nearest chair and put her head in her hands and doubled over and sobbed for a moment.

Until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she jolted and looked up to find Ayden kneeling in front of her looking sick with worry.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked so softly and warmly while moving his hand to cup her cheek while his other hand held her hands.

"I thought you left me..." She tried to choke out.

"How could I do such a thing?" He asked, still softly whispering.

"I don't know..." Shay whispered back, looking down at his hand that were holding hers, shaking her head. He picked up his hand and held her face gently and looked deeply into her eyes, so deep she felt like he could see the bottom of her soul.

"I would never leave you." He said consolingly

"Promise?" She pleaded, bringing her hands to rest on his forearms squeezing gently.

"I swear it." Ayden said in all seriousness. After last night he had made up his mind about her, he didn't know how or why but he knew it just had to be her, he had fallen for her and he never wanted to get back up except to carry her through whatever trials and tribulations that came. He would stand by her no matter what, he was faithful to a fault that way.

"But you have to go home sometime..." She replied, hurt clear in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I'm with you...everything will be ok."

"Ok..." She said, trying to show she was accepting what he had said but still was not convinced.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He said, trying to look happier. Shay furrowed her brows in confusion trying to understand how someone who just got here a few days ago could show her something about her home. They swam for a long time, leaving the palace behind them, going past the market, past the outskirts of town then strait up, toward the surface. The currants and the salinity of the water told Shay that it had been raining very hard at the surface. They got to be just a few feet from the surface and she could see it was a rainstorm, but no real waves or anything, she just looked at Ayden in confusion.

"So...you wanted to show me it was raining?"

"Well I didn't want you to miss what it does after it rains..."

"Well when it stops raining it just stops raining, there's nothing really special about it..." Shay argued,

"Just be patient...trust me it's worth the wait." Ayden said as he was looking thru the surface at the clouds all around trying to see where they broke. Then the rain got lighter and lighter.

"Come on, put your head above the water or else you'll miss it." He said, reaching out to take a soft hold on her waist and raising her past the surface.

"Now look just over there." Ayden said pointing to somewhere behind her, she turned around to see where the storm clouds ended, as she did so she didn't realize she had swam backwards a little to practically in Ayden's lap which he didn't mind one bit, he just put his arm around her waist and pumped his tail enough to keep them both above water, he rested his head on her shoulder and prayed that this would work. Then the sun ripped thru the clouds there were instantly double rainbows in front of them. Shay gasped at the sight of them, she had never seen two full rainbows before especially this close and this big. Ayden looked over his shoulder to see there were another set of double rainbows directly behind them.

"Look, we're in luck." And he swung her around to see the other set of rainbows.

"I've never seen anything like this...how did you know it was going to do something this beautiful?"

"I just had a feeling."

"A feeling? Right..."  
>"Ok, call it an instinct if you want. But it's never steered me wrong before." Ayden said still holding her from behind and appreciating the rainbows. Shay turned around in his arms and looked at him, wanting to say something but not knowing how to say it.<p>

"What?" Ayden said, looking down into those magnificent emerald green eyes and getting lost for a moment.

"How often do you get these 'feelings' or 'instincts'?" She said after a moment.

"All the time."

"Always about the weather?"

"No, about people or situations or whatever."

"Do you get them about me?" She asked, her eyes were full of something that hinted toward anxiety.

"To be honest, I've had them ever since I saw you for the first time, you were swimming down a hallway, all by yourself like you were in a hurry."

Shay gulped hard and took a deep breath.

"And what were they?" She asked with a shaky breath. Ayden just looked a little confused but grinned anyway. He held her closer and tighter and put his forehead to hers.

"At first it was that I needed to get to know you better, and now that I have gotten a chance to do just that, it's like I have known you for forever. It's like I can't get enough of you, you know what I mean? Because you are just...You're amazing, you know that?" And with that he lifted her bangs off her face to reveal her scar and softly kissed it. Shay was so touched by the gesture she started crying again and just sobbed into his chest. He probably didn't understand the gravity of his actions, he was a little taken back but held her close and let her get it out of her system, she sure was crying a lot today. Something must have happened between last night and now. When she quieted down he very softly and very carefully tried it figure out what it was.

"Baby? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" Shay shook her head no at his last question, ok he was off the hook there...but there was still something that bothered her.

"Please talk to me..." He asked, whispering in her ear.

"It's my mother..." 'crap...this can not be good' Ayden thought to herself.

"I'm listening." He reassured her.

"My mother is...the most selfish, gold digging, shallow woman alive."

"Ok, sorry to hear that..."

"She didn't think you were good enough for me..." Ayden could feel she went from sad to mad in .001 seconds. 'Oh boy, here we go' Ayden thought further to himself.

"Do you think I'm good enough for you?"

"Of course but..."  
>"But your parents or at least your mom doesn't?"<p>

"At first she didn't, but then I took a half truth and stretched it a lot and lied to her."

"What did you say?"

"I know you helped design that weapon for Atlantica with the help of your dad and your sister. I assumed you would have patented it right?"

"Right.."

"Well you usually receive royalties for patents...so I told my mother you were a millionaire because of your royalties from the patent, being a royal isn't enough for her to give her 'stamp of approval' but it got her off my back and out of my hair and I'm so sorry."

"Well I hate to break it to you but what you just told your mother is the absolute truth..." Ayden admitted, he hated telling anyone he had money, but somehow it didn't hurt to tell her. It's like he had a sixth sense telling him he could trust her. Shay just jerked her head up and looked at him in complete shock.

"Too soon? Would it be better if I had told you, you had really lied to your mom?" Ayden said, flinching, waiting for retaliation.

"I think...I'm going to be sick..." Shay said slowly and then started gagging and pushed away from him and dove a distance away and threw up in the water, she swam around quickly trying to make sure she didn't get anything on her or in her hair.

'Didn't see that coming.' Ayden said to himself. Soon Shay was there in front of him again, looking at him not quite knowing what to say.

"So...let me get this strait, you are a prince, a commanding officer, an inventor, and you have money out the wazoo but no girl back in Atlantica will either like you or knows of your existence.

"Because they don't know about the money or the inventing part. They know I'm a commanding officer and prince but that's where it ends and I have like 40 cousins in the exact situation I'm in so it's not like it's a rare thing."

"So am I the only one that knows? About the fortune and all that."

"Yes, well, most people know about the weapon but they just think I got like $100 for it or something, like all the money I got for it is already gone and I won't be getting anymore."

"But you will.."

"Yes, but I didn't want anyone else to know because you know how money makes people act crazy."

"Oh yeah, well sorry to disappoint but I'm not the least bit interested in the money."

"That's part of the reason I like you as much as I do, because that kind of thing doesn't bother you, almost like you could care less if I had it or not. But you should probably tell your mom to keep it to herself, I don't want to get mobbed or anything."

"Understood. Sorry you had to witness that..just now..my whole upchucking thing...yeah...sorry."

"Are you ok though? Seriously, is there anything else going on that I should know about?"

"Other than I can't wait to leave this place...not really."

"It will be ok baby, come here." He enveloped her in his arms again and wished with all his heart that he could just take her home with him. 'I wonder if she would go for it tho? Does she know me that well to make that kind of decision?' His instincts told him that his mind had already been made up, but she may need more time.


	5. Meet the Parents

Ayden

Chapter 5

"Thank you." Shay said, still nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

"Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Which one?"

"About how you could never leave me."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Well? Did yo mean it?"

"Yes." Ayden answered firmly. He knew he was crazy to say it in the first place but he wasn't about to go back on it now.

"So how are we going to make this work?" Shay asked, becoming much more somber.

Ayden thought for a moment, then they proceeded to plan on how they were going to work things out.

The next few weeks flew by so fast, Ayden and Shay were inseparable. Shay managed to convince her mother not to tell anyone of her daughters good fortune despite her 'injury' or 'imperfection'. Hunter already knew Ayden was a good guy and was pleasantly surprised to see Ayden calm down considerably, it was like he was domestic or something.

Traveling back to Atlantica went well and of course Ariel and Jim were happy to have their son back and Ariel was surprised to meet his really shy girlfriend. Well at least that is how Shay would have acted if Ayden and her were formally introduced. Then Shay felt really uncomfortable looking at Ayden's mother Ariel, because Ariel always was and always would be on the thin side, she was fun and bubbly. Shay on the other hand, possessed more curves and pounds than she cared to admit, she wasn't bubbly and out going, she was sarcastic and had real flaws that she had to battle every moment of every day, she was so nervous and felt so out of place, she felt so vulnerable and unsure of herself. She felt like she had nothing to really offer and to make her feel worse is to see how Ayden's parents were caring and understanding and supportive and only wanted to see their son happy and succeed in whatever he did. She was so jealous of this fact. The only one who cared about her feelings growing up was her brother and while that was what kept her sane as a child it was wreaking havoc in her adulthood. Soon Ayden had to go back to work and Shay found herself just hanging out with Ariel which terrified Shay, so she did the only thing she knew how to do well, clam up. Ariel was getting frustrated, she wanted to get to know this girl, she wanted to be at least on friendly terms with her. But it was incredibly difficult because all Shay would answer is either 'yes' or 'no' to any of Ariel's questions. Shay knew Ariel was irritated and frustrated which only caused her to shut down further. Shay was nearly to the point of tears when Ayden returned she tried to beg him to just get out of there for a while.

"Ok, well go out tonight." Ayden agreed. She went to the guest room to get ready while Ayden had a talk with his mother.

"What did you say to her?" He demanded while whispering so as to not alert Shay.

"What did I say? Hardly anything! She has said two words all day, I've tried to be nice and understanding and ask polite questions and all she does is clam up, how did you meet her again?"

"It's a long story but Mom- you have to understand where she's coming from."

"As far as I can tell she's a shy Aristocrat."

"Mom that's not _**who **_she is, yes she is shy, painfully so at times, but you have to be patient with her, she's not going to open up and tell you her deepest darkest secrets the first time she meets you, or the second or the third. And she's rather insecure about herself, she's probably intimidated by you. And she has pitiful excuses for parents, like her mother for example is a gold digging leach, I don't know how Shay could have ever come from such a creature and her Dad can't even remember how old she is let alone her name half the time, so she's probably jealous too. Just keep being as nice and kind and patient as possible and she will come around. It just takes time."

"Ok, ok, I won't give up, but she's not making it easy."

"These things never are, you were spoiled with Hailey, Ishmael and his family were way easier to deal with, but with Shay it will be a struggle and a fight. But she is worth it, I love her, you just got to earn her trust."

"Hold on, you have only known this girl for a month and you love her?" Ariel asked, but was it so different with Jim and her? Actually it was less time than that.

"Yes I do and I will marry her if she lets me."

"Where would you live?"

"I will build her a house with my own two hands if I have to but we would stay in Atlantica, she really doesn't care to stay at home in Valdeez anymore, the only tie there is her brother who may be moving away anyway."

"Ok, I can understand that, I just wish I knew her better is all."

"Mom, you will, just be patient, she really is funny, she has a sense of humor that is as sharp as my sword. And she is really really smart, way smarter than me, she is well read and has a mind for tactical thinking. But if you get her around a guitar you will see a side to her that you will really like, I promise."

"So she sings..." Ariel said, looking a little more cheerful.

"She will give you a run for your money, she's a very soulful singer and her range will boggle your mind. Seriously she can sing just about anything."

"Ok, now we are talking, well when you guys come back we will have something to talk about then." Ariel said, looking relieved.

"You got it, now let me go check on her." Ayden knocked softly on the door.

"Shay? You ready?" He asked thru the shell door. He heard sniffling and slowly opened the door to find Shay sitting on the bed crying again.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked quietly, kneeling in front of her again.  
>"I just can't do this...I can't be like this." She sobbed.<p>

"What happened?"

"Your mother hates me!"

"No she doesn't, she just told me she likes you, she wants to get to know you is all."

"But all she did was ask question after question after question, I felt like I was being interrogated."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way baby, that wasn't her intention, she just wants to get to know you."

"Well it doesn't help that she's beautiful and flawless and thin and..."  
>"Hey! She's my mother, there is absolutely no reason to get jealous of her and besides, I love you just the way you are."<p>

"Blubber and all?" She sarcastically added.

"You don't have an ounce of blubber on you and you know it, now those curves on the other hand, I do have a hard time keeping my hands off of those." Ayden admitted with a smile, trying to make her laugh.  
>"I don't know why..." she said, smiling while wiping her eyes.<p>

"Just go with it hun, come on, what are you hungry for?"

"Anything pasta."

"Good, do you want it to be just us or do you want to meet some friends of mine?"

"Can it just be us please?" Shay asked.

"Of course, whatever you want." Ayden said, rising and kissing her cheek.

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

"Yup, why will it not be ok?"

"Nope, it will be perfect." Which got Shay to smile brighter.

"Thanks babe."  
>"Come on, let's get out of here." Ayden said, taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the room.<p>

"Where you going?" Ariel asked, seeing them out.

"Some place that has pasta."

"Oh, you should go to **I Migliori** they have the perfect lasagna."

"Really?" Shay asked, finally lightening up, now Ariel could start to see the light and spark that Ayden loved so much.

"Oh yeah, and be sure to have the sea prune zabaglione tart, it's to die for."

"Ooohhh, yeah, that sounds perfect..." Shay's eyes and demeanor brightened even more. Ariel made a mental note, 'music and food good places to start.'

"Well get going, that place is always packed." Ariel said, shooing them out the door.

It seemed it was only a moment after they left that Jim came home.

"Hey, so how was your day sweetheart?" Jim asked, greeting his wife.

"Well it was long..." Ariel said.

"What made it long?"

"Well let's just say Shay is very shy and she barely said anything, so it was me talking to myself most of the day."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine, not everyone is as bubbly and out going as you hun. She's in a strange place with strange people, give her a break."

"You do realize that is exactly what your son told me right?"

"Well he's a smart guy"

"Well it wasn't till they left that I finally got to crack the ice with her, figured out she loves food and music."

"Well at least you girls will have that in common." Jim commented.

"It's just hard because she just clams up the moment she gets nervous, I'm not trying to make her feel nervous, I'm trying to make her feel comfortable."

"It just takes time, just be patient, she'll be ok."

"Did you and Ayden rehearse or something?" Jim chuckled, of course they didn't , they just happen to think similarly.

"Nope, calm down, I talked to Ayden extensively today about the whole situation and he knows exactly what he's getting himself into, he has a good head on his shoulders. It'll be ok, now whats for dinner for me?" He said, giving her the biggest cheesy smile she had seen in years.

"Oh I can whip up something..." Ariel said as she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Thank you baby." Jim said as he crashed on the couch.

Meanwhile at the restaurant Shay was gorging herself on what was indeed the most perfect lasagna she ever put in her mouth.

"Remind me to thank your mother for recommending this, it's perfect." Shay said in between mouthfuls.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, I just get so nervous, I can barely breathe."

"I'm sorry hun."

"It's not your fault, it's my own vicious cycle."

The waiter came around and asked how everything was and Shay gave her compliments to the chef. But to her surprise the chef actually came out to the table. He had a thick accent suggesting this language was not his first. Fortunately Shay was enough of a linguist to know what he was trying to say and did not hesitate to speak his language, matching his dialect and accent perfectly. The chef was delighted and took her hand graciously in his own and kissed her hand out of respect. She sounded like she was giving the chef a compliment which he took very well. The chef then ordered the waiter to do something and he scurried off and returned with an entire sea prune zabaglione tart.

"Oh my..." Shay said in awe of the delicious dessert. She then proceeded to thank the chef profusely for his kind gesture. Once the chef had returned to the kitchen Shay gave a small giggle in delight and dug in. The soft moans from the other side of the table made Ayden half laugh half jealous. 'Why doesn't she moan like that when I'm trying to make her happy?' Then he took a bite and realized why Shay was eating with her eyes closed with a look of serenity on her face. This stuff was...magical.

"Oh wow." Ayden said in between mouth fulls.

"Mmm hmmm." Shay mumbled in agreement, nodding as she did so. They could only manage to eat a third of the decadent dessert and took the rest home. They got in earlier than Jim and Ariel expected but were pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Ariel asked.

"Thank you thank you thank you for suggesting that place, it was...perfect and you were right about their lasagna and their tart? I would do unspeakable things to get the recipe. And the chef was kind enough to give us a whole one and there was no way we could eat it so we brought the rest of it home." Shay said excitedly. Jim jumped off the couch at the news of left over tart and stood in front of them, waiting for them to pass over their precious cargo. Shay already had the bag with the tart in it in her outstretched hand waiting for him to take it from her.

"Thank you." Jim said as he expertly retrieved the tart and cut two pieces for his wife and himself.

"How did you manage to get a whole tart?" Ariel asked.

"She sweet talked the chef." Ayden said, rather proud of the fact.

"Well next time we go we have to take you with us." Jim said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Shay said, studying Jim, she kept looking at Jim and then at Ayden, then back to Jim. It's like she kept doing double takes.

"Wow you really really really look like your Dad." Shay said after a bit.

"Thanks?" Ayden said.

"No it's just like you are the spitting image of him, it's just kinda cool. Since I don't really look like either one of my parents." Shay tried to explain but feeling more and more awkward and the need to go back in her shell becoming more and more urgent.

"I'm just going to go to bed now, goodnight everyone." Shay said right after that, her uneasiness becoming clear and she bolted for the spare room and shut the shell door behind her tight.

"And it starts all over again." Ariel whispered in defeat to herself but still within ear shot of Jim and Ayden.

"Mom- just...be patient, please? Give her a chance to be comfortable around us, she's used to stuffy, harsh, judgmental Aristocrats. So you can't blame her for thinking everyone just might be similar."

"Darlin I am trying." Ariel argued.

"Well keep trying please, it is very important to me that she feels safe and comfortable here."

"That won't be a problem son, will it honey?" Jim said from his place on the couch.

"No, it will just take a while."  
>"Well I'm sure she's worth it, isn't she son?" Jim said, reassuring his son.<p>

"You can bet your life on it. Now I'm going to go to bed because I have to work early, goodnight."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea for all of us." Jim said as he finished his tart.

They all went to bed but Ayden's room was right next to the one Shay was in, fortunately, there was a pass thru between the two that was covered up by dressers on both sides, Ayden expertly moved his out of the way without making hardly any noise, now moving the dresser that blocked the other side was a different matter entirely. He tapped lightly on the back of it as if knocking on a door, Shay gasped at the sound but was soon calmed by Ayden's voice on the other side, telling her to push it out of the way. She did just so without making hardly a peep and was relieved to see Ayden swim easily in the large pass thru and nearly pin her to the floor as he accidentally knocked her over, the thud that would have normally been heard was concealed greatly by the rug underneath them.

"Hi." Shay said, rather enjoying the position she was in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over."

"I didn't mind." Shay piped up, her eyes growing wider and darker, showing just how much she enjoyed this. She propped herself up on her elbows but didn't bother to get up further, just close enough to be less than an inch from his face. Ayden took this opportunity to once again lay claim to her mouth with his. But he couldn't stay like that for long before something more serious would happen.

"Please." Shay pleaded as he tried to pull away.

"Nope." Ayden said, smiling while he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Why?"

"Because I love you enough to know that you are worth waiting for." He kissed her cheek and got off of her and swam back thru the pass thru.

"Good night baby."

"Good night." Shay replied, a little disappointed but secretly happy he was honorable enough to stop before it got too far. She got into bed and went to sleep.

The next day was a bit smoother, the day after that, a little better. For two weeks it went on like this. Soon enough Shay came around and opened up and was easily adopted into the Hawkins family. Soon Shay got to meet Ayden's battalion, granted they were just hanging out but it was slightly nerve racking for her. So many eyes focused on her, watching her, studying her. Ayden realized a changed a change in Shay and squeezed her shoulders.

"Relax, they don't bite. If they do they're dead." That made Shay feel a bit better.

"Promise?"

"Don't I always?"

"You do."

"Come, on there are some guys I want you to meet."

Shay didn't say a whole lot after that but was willing to have people talk to her, the soldiers seemed to like the fact that she wasn't a stick figure that knew how to laugh really well, actually several soldiers hit it off well with her and in their moment of stupidity Shay lit them up.

"Oh we have ourselves a live one here." One of the soldiers commented.

"Well it's your own fault for being dork fish." She playfully retorted.

"Oh that's cold girl."

"Ha! You haven't seen me on my best day."

"Oh really?" The guys said, hinting at something else entirely, it got Shay to blush a little.

"Hey don't be fooled gentleman, she will kick your ass at cards. She has a poker face that would fool Manta-ray himself."

"This is something we have to see." One of the soldiers said, running off to get a deck of cards.

"Poker?" Shay asked as she sat down and saw how they were being dealt.

"Is there any other?" Of the soldiers asked.

"Depends on what you're playing for."

"Oh, how about the day off tomorrow?" One of the younger soldiers asked.

"No." Ayden said firmly.

"Oh come on, you probably run these poor guys into ground, look at them, they need a day off baby, tell you what, if I win, you give them the day off, if you win they get to run doubles, if one of them wins, normal day. How's that?"

"Deal."

"Damn." One of the soldiers said said under his breath.

"What? Didn't that sound fair?" Shay asked.

"It would sound fair to anyone who didn't know that Ayden is the best poker player in the platoon."

"Huh, you should get out more." Shay commented with a steel reserve she didn't even know she had.

After 5 rounds, Shay had 99% of the chips in her possession, Ayden had the remaining ones. Ayden was given a strait flush and knew he could win, the best hand Shay had had all night was a full house. But lately the best she had gotten was two pairs but her bluff was exceedingly good. She had next to no tells. At least none that any of them could see. So Ayden looks at his cards and figures the game is his. Now as emotional as Shay could get, she unfortunately had learned to shut down emotionally when playing a game like this. So she had played it like she had nothing, she purposefully made a tell because she could see the way Ayden looked at his cards, he had something good. She looked at her own, royal flush, there was no way she could loose the card game, but the head game was still underway. The soldiers watched in awe as this rather unassuming woman went fin to fin with him as far as wits and knowledge went. Then it seemed that Ayden had the better hand.

"And this my dear is called a strait flush, now just lay down that pair of whatever and hand over the chips sweetheart." Ayden sounded so triumphant.

"Well I would love to but only if you can answer me one question, if you have one of these, one of these, one of these, one of these and one of these, I don't know about you but that appears to be a royal flush, Private Rip- wouldn't you agree?" Shay asked turning her attention to one of the officers who looked like he just won the lottery.

"Oh brother." Ayden groaned, while his men and Shay cheered, they lifted the chair she was in and paraded her around for a moment before putting her down, while she rocked with laughter.

"Oh come on baby, I will make it worth your while." Shay said as she sat in his lap, cooing to him which only earned the couple a some wolf whistles and some racy 'oohs ', Shay blushed again and got off his lap.

"Now gentleman, calm yourselves, I'm sure you've seen worse." The soldiers looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"I don't even want to know what those mean." Shay added while walking away, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

"Come on baby, take me home." Shay said.

"You do owe me you know."  
>"And I look forward to repaying you." Shay said in the most seductive tone that it made Ayden's cheeks stain red.<p>

"Keep that up and I will have to marry you." Ayden half joked.


	6. Death and Temptation

Ayden

Chapter 6

Ayden woke up extra early and practically rehearsed the day in his head. He was going to make her breakfast. Granted he didn't cook well but he was going to have help with that. Then after breakfast he was going to take her to the museum. Since she really loved it there for some reason that he couldn't quite figure out. Then out to lunch at Momma Hoss, he felt it was time to introduce Shay to one of his 'other' mothers. She cared for all the soldiers considering her own son had served as one of them himself. But she had had a soft spot for Jim when he first came to Atlantica and therefore had a soft spot for his children as well. Then it was a toss up between a stroll thru the garden, the kelp forest, or wherever she wanted to go. That's when he would pop the question. Now all he had to do was hope and pray that it would turn out that way. Hope and Pray...that's all he needed to do.

Then all his plans came to naught. Just as he was getting ready to make breakfast there was a knock on the door. As he opened them his whole demeanor dropped. Imperial guards from Valdeez, damn, this could not be good.

"Is the Grand Duchess Shay Mia residing here?" The first guard asked.

"Yes, she's still asleep tho."

"She will need to be woken up at once." The second guard sternly ordered.

"Of course, please wait here while I wake her." Ayden replied, slightly confused.

The polite thing to do would be to invite them to wait inside but he figured Shay wouldn't want to see them the first thing when she got out of her room. He begrudgingly went to her room and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" He heard her say sleepily.

"Shay I need to come in." Ayden said almost regretfully.

"Ok?..." Shay said, furrowing her brows, her eyes still closed and wrapped up in blankets.  
>Ayden came in and sat on the side of the bed.<p>

"Shay you need to get up, Imperial Guards from Valdeez are here."

"Why? What's going on?" Shay asked, her eyes opening and still furrowing her brows but sitting up in bed.

"I don't know. But they called you a Grand Duchess if that makes a difference."

Shay's eyes got as big as whales and a look of pure panic swept across her face and she sprang into action, tossing the sheets off of her bolting for the door, tears in her eyes before she got there. Ayden did his best to try to keep up. Shay threw open the door and saw the two guards and was unable to keep her composure but for just a moment longer.

"Grand Duchess Shay Mia Ohura, you need to come with us immediately."

"How long?" Shay was able to spit out, somewhat controlled.

"Just yesterday." The first guard answered. Shay nodded and then broke down. All Ayden could do was carefully put a hand on her shoulder. She buried her head in her in chest and the guards raised their eyebrows.

Ayden looked at the guards still puzzled and mouthed - "Who died?"

The guards mouthed "Grandmother" Ayden nodded in understanding, apparently Shay just inherited a title to say the least but was obviously broken heart-ed.

"I'll go with you if you want." Ayden softly whispered.

"Please." Shay responded, she tried to pull herself together just enough to turn to the guards.

"Please, give me just a moment to gather my things." The soldiers nodded and she shut the door softly and tried to wipe her eyes. But the tears just kept coming.

"I can't believe I wasn't there. I can't believe I missed it. I should have been there for her."

"For who?"

"My grandmother, who was...who was..." Then she started really crying.

"Sh..It will be ok Shay, I promise." Ayden tried to comfort her. But not knowing any details made that task a little difficult. She tried focus on gathering just a enough things to last the journey alone, she would just get everything else once she got there. Ayden went to his room just to get his ruck sack. And just in case- he tucked his engagement ring in there as well. Every good soldier has a good ruck sack, you never know when you will need it. Ayden was able to write a quick note to his parents letting them know what was going on and where they had gone off to.

They were escorted to a speed racer version of a transport. Usually transports used seahorses, occasionally dolphins, this one- sword fish, while not the fastest fish in the oceans, it was more than adequate for the task. Once inside the transport they were literally strapped in. Then with little warning they were off to Valdeez. Shay hardly said two words the whole trip which only took but a few hours with the swordfish going at full speed. She just kept looking out the window, she was obviously distraught but was trying for the sake of the guards to keep it together. Once they arrived, Shay was bombarded with slews of officials and what Ayden assumed, lawyers. She was whisked away into the palace with all of these people just buzzing around her but she put on a brave face and showed a side to her that Ayden had rarely seen, a regal calm and sense of steadiness that even Ayden didn't know she possessed. But soon she was taken to a place that Ayden could not follow. Cory appeared out of no where to explain what was happening to Shay.

"Hey, sorry you had to come on such a sad occasion." Cory said with a good handshake.

"Well it's all just a bit overwhelming." Ayden admitted.

"It can seem that way, but the basic things you need to know is- Shay had a grandmother by the name of Leisha Ohura who was the Grand Duchess, she was 4th in line to the throne, however she made it no secret that her daughter in law- Shay's mother- was not fit to wear the title if anything were to happen to the Grand Duchess herself but the Grand Duchess never told anyone she would give the title to Shay, except maybe to Shay herself. But what surprised me is Shay is not the only heir, she has 3 cousins everyone would have bet money, would have gotten the title over Shay. So now what gets to happen is Shay gets to either officially accept the title and responsibilities therein or give the title to someone else."

"What responsibilities come with the title?"

"Actually come to think about it, I don't quite know what all that particular title entails. But it was a complete surprise to see the Late Grand Duchess go, one minute she's a feisty old...well you know and the next...she must have died in her sleep."

"Well it happens unfortunately. What I don't understand is the name change."

"Oh, yeah, that. It only happens to the Ohura line, Valdeez line and Sumara line. Because those families to start out with only had daughters and at the time only sons could carry on a family name, so the three families made a legal change only in their names. However lately that law got revised so that only if a title is held then the last name get's passed to the next in line."

"And that would explain the change."

"Now it's a waiting game, because if she accepts the official title she has to stay in Valdeez, if she resigns the title...well, she has to name the next heir. So if Shay does decide to renounce the title you get to witness a blood bath."

"That bad huh?"

"Keep in mind that Valdeez is not as liberal as Atlantica, so any opportunity for a girl to gain any position of authority is like feeding a school of starved sharks just one wounded fish. It can get dirty, bloody and brutal."

"I can only imagine. So will she just be swarmed by all the other potentials or will there be something like the Olympics only royal court style?"

"Both, good thing she has you. She will need you now more than ever, hope your up for it."

Ayden just nodded his usual confident nod with a small smirk to match as if saying 'oh yeah, I got this' but deep down he wasn't so sure. He had faced wars and foes with odds stacked against him. But providing the support Shay would need would be another task entirely. And he secretly prayed for strength for not only him to endure but to provide enough strength and support for Shay as well. So what if Shay kept the title? Would he move to Valdeez? Would he even like it here? He would be without support from his friends and family, he would be without his troops, brothers in arms whom he could always trust, here however- everyone was a stranger. But like he had heard Mama Hoss say to so many a soldier who had fallen for a girl across the oceans and had faced such a similar situation? She had always told them that "Home is where the heart is Sugar, if your heart is with her, then that's where your home is." Even tho he really would rather stay in Atlantica, she was worth such a sacrifice, it wouldn't be easy, but he would do it, he was committed enough for that.

But often, unexpected things will happen.

Ayden had caught up with his friends who were still in town since Shay was still caught up in legal matters. Suddenly this group of very very beautiful mermaids appear out of nowhere and join the group, Ayden's friends acted like they knew the girls and the girls acted like they knew his friends. Two of them in particularity took a liking to Ayden who was unusually quiet and did his best to keep to himself, the last thing he needed was temptation at this point. But of course these girls couldn't take the hint. Since they promptly sat on either side of him, he soon "got thirsty" and got up to get something to drink but these girls followed him like lost puppies and insisted they get his drink for him. Ayden tried not to notice that these girls wouldn't take their eyes off of him and that made him nervous. He went back to the group thinking there was strength in numbers and sat in a chair thinking that would force the girls to sit elsewhere, but unfortunately they didn't get the hit again, instead one of them, Sheila sat on the back of the chair while her friend Vanessa sat on one of the arms of the chairs.

And as if right on cue Shay left one of the meeting rooms and was walking down the hall and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two girls whom she always considered the sleaziest sluts in the oceans, practically hanging on HER BOYFREIND. She took a moment and looked at Ayden, he had not noticed her yet and the expression on his face was a mix of annoyance and a twinge of fear. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but she did hear the hushed whisperings of her advisers and lawyers. She raised a hand and silenced them all and with a set look on her face boldly swam toward the group, Cory saw her first but was too shocked to move yet alone speak. Ayden was too focused on trying to find a place in his mind where he couldn't hear these two girls giggle and laugh annoyingly.

Then Shay moved in such a way that she was approaching them from behind and the girls were too focused on trying to gain Ayden's attention to notice Shay and her entourage. Sheila opened her mouth and for shock value said-

"Why are dating Shay anyway? I mean with that horrible scar on her face, and she's so painfully shy, you deserve better, I mean look at you. You're a soldier of measurable fortune, you're obviously royal and you're built like a god. You don't deserve an aristobrat like Shay, she's too distracted by boring stuffy law stuff, you deserve someone who can really take her time and appreciate you, like me."

"Or me" Vanessa added. Ayden set his jaw, they did not just insult his girlfriend, his future wife for crying out loud.

"First of all, you should know something about me, I HATE girls like the two of you, because just by being around you for the last few minutes I can tell you are both shallow, gold digging tramps. Shay has things both of you could never dream of having, a personality with substance, a real sense of humor, class, sophistication and a life outside of me which in all honesty is best because as a soldier you have something called a job, I know it's probably a foreign concept to you but bear with me, but it takes me away from home quite often for sometimes long periods of time. And girls like you get bored quickly, Poseidon forbid you aren't the center of attention all the time. And who do you think you are putting Shay down like that? I think the scar on her face is sexy, it gives her character, it shows she's seen the not so sunny side of life and lived to tell about it, you girls need a new hobby and a new mark." Ayden was a bit disappointed he let his mouth get away from him like that but those girls had it coming. The moment he got up to get away from the situation, Shay's entourage applauded him, the girls were shocked and got up and looked behind them to see Shay with a smug look on her face and her entourage applauding Ayden. They felt half an inch tall and Ayden couldn't be more confused. He looked at Shay who winked at him, she looked proud of him, her entourage looked impressed. While his friends just looked shocked. The girls looked embarrassed and simply left. Shay herself clapped a bit and turned to her entourage and simply said-

"That's why." And everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Shay turned back to Ayden and told him she was almost done and left again.

"Anyone know what that meant?" He asked his group. They all nodded no and went on with their conversations like nothing had happened. Ayden just retreated to his room so nothing else could happen.


	7. The Decision

Over the next few weeks Ayden was content to watch Shay juggle all her responsibilities, but it was wearing her thin, now more than ever Ayden needed to be supportive, he had made up his mind, he decided, wherever Shay was, he would be. So he proposed in a way that reflected how they met. While showering in separate "stalls" one morning.

"Shay?" He whispered over into the next stall where he knew she was.

"Yeah?" She whispered back

"I was wondering if you had plans..." He started, 'Wow, that didn't sound retarded' he thought to himself.

"For? Like the rest of the day? The week? What?" She asked back. Ayden took a deep breath and held out the engagement ring with his arm stretching into her stall.

"For the rest of your life? Would you marry me Shay?" He asked, hopeful. He was doing a face palm at how stupid he sounded but he felt her take the ring from his hand and then he could have sworn he heard her start to cry but he didn't have too much time to think about it before she flung herself into his stall, effectively pinning him to the floor, kissing him as deeply and passionately as she could. When she pulled away to breathe she tried desperately not to squeal with delight but Ayden had his answer. Even if he had to live here, she was worth it.

Shay of course was ecstatic but she didn't feel like she could do this juggling act forever, so after much consideration she decided to relinquish her responsibilities. She needed to get away from this place, and she didn't want to live the rest of her life here either. She talked to Ayden about her decision first and he didn't care either way, it was entirely her decision to make, wherever she was, he would be. So she simply began talking to the potential candidates who were unknowing in the process. She talked amongst her advisers about the options and her findings. They narrowed it down to two of her cousins, both had good qualities and were comparable in strength and weaknesses. The next day the two cousins were brought in and placed before the committee and filled in on the developments. Both were extremely eager to get 'the job' so to speak. After a vote was cast, the victor was chosen.

A few months later Shay moves to Atlantica and is offered a position as a high ranking adviser. Her position actually outranks Ayden's but he could care less, she was happy, and that's all that mattered. They were married several months later. And two years after that they welcomed a son into the ocean. The first grandchild for Jim and Ariel. Spoiled is an understatement when describing the treatment of this child but Ayden was and still is- a fantastic father, something he learned from his dad. Shay was the mom to her children that she herself wished her own mother was but Shay was still a great mom by any standard. So even now, if you were to visit Atlantica you would see Shay still advising, you would see Ayden still commanding however he did make to general after a few years. But they will still be happy, still be together. And if you were to watch closely, they still surf the waves.


End file.
